Sothis
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias =The Beginning Progenitor God Fell Star |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Deity |relatives =Seiros (Daughter) Cichol (Descendant) Indech (Descendant) Macuil (Descendant) Cethleann (Descendant) |birthday =Determined by Player |fod_birth =Determined by Player |game =Fire Emblem: Three Houses Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Prologue : An Inevitable Encounter |class = |mirage = |voiceby =Cassandra Lee Morris |jap_voiceby =Tomoyo Kurosawa |nationality = Nabatean|home = Zanado|residence = Garreg Mach Monastery (As part of Byleth)|occupation(s) = Goddess of Fódlan}} Sothis is a character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She is a mysterious girl that only Byleth can communicate with. She possesses a major Crest of Flames. Profile Sothis is a mysterious individual, appearing as a young girl, though only to Byleth in dreams, whom she seems to have a special connection to. In truth, Sothis is the consciousness of the Goddess, thus is in many ways the Goddess herself. She descended upon Fódlan several thousand years in the past and took on a human form to live among the people. Her blood was used to create a race of beings called the Nabatea, also known as the Children of the Goddess. Her descendants would help pave a future for Fódlan of great technological and societal advancement. Her blessings were soon abused by the people of Fódlan, leading to countless, pointless wars and event attempted to kill Sothis herself, seeing themselves as gods. The war resulted in massive bloodshed and Sothis exhausting her power to restore the land, taking place over centuries. One of her final children, Rhea, was born just as she finished restoring Fódlan. Needing to recover, she rested in the Holy Tomb. A secret underground civilization in Agartha, known as Those Who Slither in the Dark, used Sothis's vulnerability to their advantage. They convinced a lowly bandit, Nemesis, to raid the Holy Tomb and steal Sothis's remains. Using her remains, they planted her Crest of Flames into Nemesis, while also fashioning her bones using their technology to create the Sword of the Creator, a sword of unparalleled power when used in tandem with the Crest of Flames. Those Who Slither in the Dark and Nemesis slaughtered many of the remaining Nabateans using the sword, and used the most powerful of the Nabatean bones to create at least eleven soldiers of great power, imbued with a Crest and with Heroes' Relics that were similar in power to the Sword of the Creator. Rhea, a survivor of the massacre, enraged by the slaughter of her people and the theft of her mother, took on the name of Seiros and waged war against the Liberation King in a grueling war that once again consumed Fódlan. Rhea was able to kill Nemesis and reclaim both the Crest of Flames and the Sword of the Creator from him. Still in despair from the death of her mother, Rhea desired to revive her mother to recover what she had lost. She created a human vessel in the hopes that Sothis could use them as a means to revive herself within them. Her first and subsequent attempts were failures, leading to several centuries passing, each time failing to produce a proper host for her mother's soul. By the Imperial Year 1159, her twelfth vessel was yet again another failure, but things were different this time. The vessel fell in love with the Knights of Seiros captain, Jeralt and the two were married and expecting a child. Jeralt bore the Crest of Seiros due to Rhea transfusing her blood into him when he took a mortal blow for her. The union of her vessel and Jeralt resulted in a child, Byleth, who was born without a heartbeat. The mother, near death from childbirth, pleaded Rhea to place the Crest of Flames into her child and she obliged. The transplant revived the child, but the vessel died. The extraordinary circumstances behind Byleth's conception lead to them being the perfect vessel for Sothis. However, before Rhea could take advantage of this miracle, Jeralt, having grown suspicious of Rhea as result of the death of his wife and Byleth's mysterious behavior and lack of a heartbeat, started a fire at the monastery and left the Knights as he claimed that the blaze had claimed the life of Byleth. While Rhea had no choice but to let him leave, she attempted to keep tabs on him in the hopes of one day using Byleth to revive her mother. However, it would be 20 years before she would see Jeralt and Byleth again, as the former started a mercenary company to make tracking him difficult. Sothis first appears before Byleth in a dream, asking for their name and birthdate. By sheer coincidence, the two share the same birthday. However, she quickly falls back asleep and the dream ends. Shortly after this dream, Byleth—alongside their father Jeralt—are asked by three young students to help them repel some bandits. While most are dispatched, the leader, Kostas, manages to ambush Edelgard, and Byleth leaps between the two. Just as Kostas's axe is about to strike Byleth, time suddenly stops as Sothis uses her power to freeze time. She berates Byleth for their recklessness but is suddenly shocked by the fact that she is now able to remember her name. Pondering Byleth's fate, the two realize that Sothis can not only pause time, but also rewind it, granting Byleth a second chance to redo their rescue, this time disarming Kostas. Sothis continues with Byleth, speaking directly to them telepathically, unseen by the rest of the world. She also grants them the usage of her time manipulation power which she calls Divine Pulse. She does not remember much about her origins, save the fact that the Red Canyon was once her home. Academy Phase In the aftermath of Jeralt's death, Byleth seeks revenge against his murderer Kronya. Though they are able to severely wound her, Solon appears and sacrifices her to send Byleth into a void. Unable to escape, Sothis bestows her full power onto Byleth by merging with them, fusing their souls. With her power, Byleth is able to escape, and while the two are forever bonded, she no longer appears before them. Rhea, having seen Byleth with her mother's power, requests that they sit on Sothis's throne in the Holy Tomb in hopes that Sothis' mind would also merge with Byleth's. However, to her surprise, nothing happens as Sothis' mind had, in Rhea's words, already "vanished" from Byleth. They are still connected in a way, as seen in other scenes. War Phase Sothis can be Byleth's lifelong partner should they choose her prior to the final battle of all four routes. Sothis's consciousness returns to confess her feelings to Byleth. She states that when she granted her full power to them, her soul had permanently bonded with them. When Byleth points out she said she could no longer speak to them, Sothis only replies that she also said they would always be together, and that she decided to come back to them in this way because Byleth was lonely. Even in the Crimson Flower route where Byleth loses the Crest of Flames, Sothis states that she no longer requires it as she is bound directly to their soul. Though still unseen by the rest of the world, Sothis happily declares her love for Byleth and plans to spend the rest of eternity with them. Personality Despite her youthful appearance, Sothis speaks and acts as though she were a grandmother. She is frustrated at her inability to recall her past. She is usually sleepy, especially in the earlier chapters of the story and sometimes dozes off or fades during conversations. In the times she is awake, she offers commentary and questions the state of things, providing advice to Byleth on how to proceed. However, despite being a passenger within Byleth, she sees herself as above them, and sharply admonishes them when they respond to her with comments she deems foolish. She demands a certain level of respect despite the fact that she is ultimately powerless on her own as she must use Byleth as a means to interact with the outside world, albeit in a limited manner. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses Sothis Shield A feature available only in New Game+, Byleth can acquire the Sothis Shield. A unique battle command, they can use it once per battle. When used, Byleth will call upon Sothis, who will grant the player's entire force a temporary +7 buff to Resistance. The effect lasts three turns, decreasing in power each turn. Growth Rates |35% |30% |65% |40% |40% |65% |30% |60% |70% |} Maximum Stats |71 |43 |93 |56 |56 |89 |43 |85 |99 |} Supports Sothis can form a support with Byleth only. She can form an S-Support with both genders of Byleth. Unlike other characters in-game, Sothis only has one support rank being the S-Support. Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Girl on the Throne :''Mysterious girl that sits upon a throne within dreams. Full of emotion, her attitude changes by the moment. Appears in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Breath |Skill= Sublime Surge Daylight }} Skills Overall Base Set Sothis is a Dark Mythic Hero who is an Infantry Red Dragon unit as well. She is a potent offensive unit who can be terrifying to face and immensely useful on the other hand. Unfortunately, because she is a Dark Mythic Hero, she is not suited for offensive Aether Raids as using her incurs a score penalty. Nonetheless, for defensive Aether Raid teams or general Arena Teams, Sothis sits at the top as a powerful asset with no particular weakness in any of her stats other than middling defensive stats, but her weapon and skills solve this. Her Spd is among the best in the game, especially with an Asset, allowing her to easily prevent follow-up attacks and execute them herself against key match-ups as well as a respectable base 34 Atk for solid offense all around. Sublime Surge negates "effective against dragon" weapon effect, thus neutralizing common anti-dragon threats like Marth, Lucina, Alm, and Legendary Tiki, covering what would have been her one glaring weakness. It also packs Distant Counter for good measure, allowing her to retaliate against strong ranged options while also exploiting their lower defensive stat. Her unique special Sirius boosts he damage by 30% based on her Spd stat and also recovers 30% of the damage she dealt, giving her solid damage and recovery when it activates. Sothis's base kit focused mainly on offense with Atk/Spd Solo to boost her two key stats when isolated from her allies, Wrath to quickly charge her special when injured, and her new Time's Pulse grants a special cooldown -1 effect if her special was charged at the beginning of the turn. Counters Sothis is a tricky unit as her weapon immediately removes her weakness to anti-dragon weapon units. Blue close range units who can either bypass her speed tier and/or survive her magic based attacks are the best options. Fallen Hardin or Selkie are two excellent choices given that the former can double her regardless with Vengeful Fighter equipped and has decent bulk while the latter has the natural Res to resist her attack while her Spd neutralizes both of their abilities to follow-up, thus leaving it a matter of color advantage on Selkie's part. Guard and Special Fighter are the best skills to slow down her offense as she does rely on Sirius to cause as much damage as possible. Legendary Marth does not have dragon effectiveness as normal, but he has Binding Shield, neutralizing her ability to attack or perform follow-up attacks depending on who initiates battle. She is susceptible to Resistance based Ploys as well as Panic Ploy since she has average HP. Dazzling Staff/Wrathful Staff can also help to chip her down or if they attack an enemy within two spaces of her, using the two staffs with Savage Blow to chip away 14 of her health per attack. Skill Inheritance Sothis merely requires Reposition (or any desired assist skill) to complete her kit as the unit position of the skill is the standard. Since she is best set for a Defensive Aether Raid team, forcing the enemy into baiting her becomes a challenge. Increasing her ranged bulk is a solid idea with Distant Defense or improving her performance overall with Bonus Doubler to double any buffs she receives from her allies. Null Follow-Up will disable enemies who attempt to use Desperation against her and likewise any enemy that tries to stop her follow-ups, such as the above mentioned Binding Shield. Skill C is flexible in options, though Smoke skills work great on her. |-|Glorious Gifts= ;Silver Specter :Mysterious girl upon a throne within dreams. A vision that appears for just one night during the winter festival. Appears in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Dragonstone |Skill= Snow's Grace Daylight }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes Heroes :Sothis/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Sothis and Byleth - Guardian of Order : Byleth helped Dimitri to finally crush the ambitions of the Empire. After the war, Rhea stepped down from her role as archbishop, and Byleth swore to lead the Church of Seiros in her stead. He/She helped to guide the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus as it brought leadership to the newly unified Fódlan and worked tirelessly to create a peaceful world free from the shackles of oppression. 'Sothis and Byleth - Ruler of Dawn ' : Together, Byleth and Claude sent the Fell King, Nemesis, a foe from a bygone age, back to the flames of eternity from whence he came. Afterward, Claude left Fódlan, leaving Byleth to ascend the throne as the first leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan. As he took his schemes and dreams and efforts to a far-off land, he hoped dearly that their joint efforts would one day allow for a world where all of humanity can co exist in peace and harmony, regardless of borders or bloodlines. 'Sothis and Byleth - Wings of the Hegemon ' : Byleth fought alongside Edelgard to bring an end to the tyranny of a godlike being. Though he/she was wounded in the battle and lost the power of the progenitor god, he/she remained determined to walk his/her destined path. With his/her legendary blade in hand, he/she will never stop standing against those who slither in the dark until Fódlan at last knows everlasting peace. 'Sothis and Byleth - Wandering Flame ' :Byleth defeated those who slither in the dark and put down the crazed Immaculate One. In the aftermath of the loss of Fódlan's great leading figures, he/she ascended the throne as the first leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan. In his/her heart lived the indelible hope that their efforts would one day yield an era in which the people knew true peace and the horrors of war were a hazy memory of the past. Non-Canon Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Sothis appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate during Byleth's final smash, in which she fuses with them before dealing a powerful attack. She also appears as a spirit, and Byleth's sixth alternate palette is based off of Sothis. ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Sothis is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Sothis is the Greek name of the Egyptian goddess Sopdet, who is the personification of the star Sirius. Trivia *Sothis' artwork shows her with the Sword of the Creator. *Sothis shares her English voice actor, Cassandra Lee Morris, with Julia and Clarisse from Fire Emblem Heroes. *Despite appearing purely as an NPC, Sothis is coded in Three Houses with a fully functioning battle model, unique battle dialogue lines, and critical cut-ins. These are not accessible normally except via hacking. **Sothis does, however, appear in battle when Byleth uses the Sothis Shield. **Sothis' code has her as a dancer. *Sothis is one of the characters who can have S-Supports with both a male and a female Byleth. The others are: Rhea, Dorothea, Edelgard, Mercedes, Jeritza, Linhardt, Alois (platonic) and Gilbert (platonic as well). *Sothis stands as 135cm (or about 4’5”). *Her nickname "Fell Star" is a reference to her name in Chinese as "Heaven Wolf Star", where Sirius is one of four stars said to bring bad luck and disasters. Sirius represents invasion and conquest. *Part of Sothis' magic depicts the Jewish Sephirot. *In Heroes, Sothis is the first and so far only breath character that does not have a dragon form. *Interestingly enough, during both Verdant Wind and Silver Snow, Rhea claims that Nemesis had stolen Sothis's "remains" from the Holy Tomb. This would imply that Sothis had already died prior to Nemesis breaking into the Holy Tomb. This would contradict Rhea claiming that Sothis had fallen asleep after expending her power to heal the continent following the war with the Agarthans. **This could be similar to Duma's last words upon defeat, where he claims that he would "sleep" alongside Mila, despite their bodies being destroyed and their remains buried to form into the Mila Tree. *In a survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Sothis ranked 10th with 9.8% of the vote among those who completed the game in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:2. *In a survey conducted by Famitsu Magazine, Sothis placed 11th for females and 20th overall with 440 votes in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She also placed 4th among S-Supports chosen in the first playthrough with 275 votes. *In the fourth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Sothis placed 25th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. She ranked 25th among those who completed the game with 16 points. *In the fifth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Sothis tied with Annette for 22nd in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. She ranked 22nd among those who completed the game with 4.2% of the vote. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Allies Category:Deities Category:Mythic Heroes